1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shape inspection apparatus, a shape inspection method and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
In product design using a CAD (computer aided design) system, a determination is made as to whether or not a product shape represented as a CAD model includes an abnormal portion. When there is an abnormal portion, design of the product shape is changed. Here, the abnormal portion indicates a place where it is difficult to fabricating a mold from the CAD model or a place where a product from the mold is easily damaged. That is, the abnormal portion indicates a portion not suitable for a product, for example, such as an acute protruding portion and an acute recessed portion.